In the Hands of Fate
by The Earthling Saiyan
Summary: The finals of Battle City, Kaiba is ready to face Yugi and then Marik, yet someone else is planning the same thing; but when they use a card that has become Kaiba's signature he learns that this new duellist has the key to what might be the fourth God Car


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Seto Kaiba was a busy man, as head of Kaiba Corp., and ( in his mind at least,) the greatest duellist in the world, he time was never plentiful .

But now, he did something that he was both unused to and slightly uncomfortable with, he waited.

Tonight, his real tournament would begin, Battle City would enter the final rounds and before it ended he would be in possession of all three God Cards.

At last, he would defeat Yugi and reclaim his place as the world's top duellist.

He was snapped out of his musings by an employee, one of the men that would be flying this blimp . The blimp that would take them to the final duel between himself and Yugi. Seto had not doubt that Yugi would make it to the finals, even Seto admitted that Yugi had talent and when this was combined with several rare cards and a God Card, there was no way Yugi could fail to reach the finals.

The pilot was checking instruments, and then repeated himself, " Mister Kaiba, someone's approaching."

Kaiba's interest stirred, for he knew the elite duellists who had managed to win all the needed locater cards would begin arriving any time now.

" Lets see who's the first to arrive. Lower the ramp."

The man nodded and with a thump and a hiss the ramp lowered to the ground, ready to admit entrance to the top duellists.

Kaiba had half expected it to be Yugi and the geek squad, after all his rival was one of the top duellists in the world, but no. This man was taller, he looked to be about nineteen or twenty, dark hair fell to his shoulders and he wore a dark shirt and jeans.

As expected, he also wore a Duel Disk.

Kaiba frowned, not recognising him. Seto made a point of knowing all the top duellists and their decks, but this guy was a mystery, suspicion stirred and Kaiba said; " Have you even got the locater cards?"

His rudeness was ignored, but the other slowly shook his head. Kaiba sneered, " Then I suggest you clear off and let me wait for the real duellists in peace."

The other looked up, blue eyes locking with Kaiba's own, " I think you will want me in your tournament."

Kaiba glared, how dare this nobody tell him how to run his own tournament? " I'll decide who's in and you are definitely not!"

The other smirked, " I have a card that will change your mind."

Kaiba's mind worked fast, _this guy must have some kind of card that he thinks is rare enough to get him into the tournament. He's got another thing coming, the only card I would do that for is an Egyptian God. Wait, is this guy a Rare Hunter? If he is, he must be this Marik I've heard so much about. _

The other raised a card, Kaiba expected the flash of colour that separated Gods from the other classes of cards, but to his shock what he saw what something that was for him, far worse.

The picture on that card was as well known to him as the back of his hand.

For a few seconds he said nothing, looking at the purple card, the supposedly one of a kind Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

" H-How did you get that?"

The other shrugged, " I take it I'm in the tournament." he started up the ramp but was interrupted by the sound of a Duel Disk turning on.

Kaiba said, " You're going to duel me for that card right now!"

The other shrugged, " In truth I expected that reaction from you, Kaiba. Your love for the Blue Eyes is famous, I will duel you, but if I win, I get a spot in the tournament. "

Kaiba nodded his agreement, not really thinking. How could a second Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon exist? Pegasus only created one.

Their Life Points counters hit 4000 and Kaiba growled, " I'll show you what happens when you mess with Blue Eyes, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

With a growl, the fearsome looking creature rose. ( 1700/1000)

Kaiba finished with, " and I place two cards face down, for later."

The stranger drew then, said, " Okay, Kaiba, you're one of the top duellists in the world, so to beat you I''ll have to go full out, I summon my favourite card to the field, Lord of Dragons! I also place two cards ace down, back to you."

The spellcaster rose, in attack mode. ( 1200/1100)

Kaiba smirked, " Beat me? You wont even be able to come close, I Summon my own Lord of Dragons, in defence mode, then I'll activate one of my face down cards, Flute of Summoning Dragons!"

The flute formed on the field, existing just long enough for Kaiba's monster to let loose a mighty blast, calling forth two of the best known creatures in Duel Monsters.

Kaiba laughed, " Now, face the wrath of my Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

The two huge beasts roared, seemingly angry at the creation of as angry as their master. ( 3000\2500)

Kaiba laughed again, " You don't stand a chance now, I'll wipe out your Life Points in a single turn, go, Blue Eyes, destroy his creature and wipe him out!"

One of the sparkling dragons roared again, throwing back its head it let loose a great blast of white lightening.

The stranger saw it coming at his monster, the huge attack engulfed Lord of Dragons, he seemed to struggle then they were forced to look away as the brightness grew even more!

Kaiba smirked, " He's gone and so are most of your Life Points!"

" Think again."

One of the other's face down cards flipped, Kaiba paled, " N-no! Not Sakeretsu Armour!"

Lord of Dragons was covered from head to foot in a strange suit of armour, the dragon's rage threw itself against him but he stood his ground, after a few seconds the attack died down and the lord was unharmed.

The dragon let loose a great roar and shattered!

Kaiba felt rage at the lose of one of his greatest monsters, then screamed, " Fine, but my second Blue Eyes will wipe out your monster, go, Blue Eyes!"

The second dragon let loose a blast of its own.

The stranger, cried, " Not so fast, my second trap activates! Astral Barrier!"

A thin shield formed in front of the stranger's monster, when the attack struck, the stranger staggered back as his Life Points fell to 1000.

Kaiba was confused, but the stranger said, " Damn it, Kaiba, that attack was strong."

Kaiba cried, " You wasted almost all of your Life Points defending such a weak monster? Why?!"

The stranger snarled, " Lord of Dragons is much more then just a weak monster... He is special... And I'll show you why!"

He drew, " I play Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons with my Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

The divine dragon was a long creature, just a head and two legs on a tail really, the glowing purple dragon and Lord of D combined with a flash of power, and a new monster was formed."

The stranger called out, his voice had changed, calmer now, sure that he would win.

" You now face, King Dragun!" ( 2400/1100)

The resulting creature had a humanoid upper body, wearing Lord of D's armour, two wings protruded from its back. Its lower body was simply a long dragon tail.

" Now that my greatest monster has been summoned, I'm able to special summon one dragon from my hand every turn, so say hello to Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The new dragon rose from the ground and let out a great roar. ( 2400/2000)

The duellist smirked, and I'll finish off by summoning Red Eyes Black Chick!

The small dragon appeared beside its bigger counterpart. ( 800/500)

Kaiba drew, examining his hand, he thought, _ this guy is clearly a much better duellist then I __thought, no matter, I'll crush him this turn._

Kaiba cried out, " I''ll activate Monster Reborn, bringing back my Blue Eyes, then I will use my Polymerization fusing my two Blues Eyes on the field with the one in my hand, say hello to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" ( 4500/3800)

The stranger saw the great dragon appear, it let out a blood curdling roar, all three heads looking hungry.

_Pegasus, I hope you're right about this new card, otherwise I don't stand a chance._

AN: Review and tell me what you think, this is the first time I've done a fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh and I'm not sure I'll continue if I don't get reviews...


End file.
